


The Kazekage's maid

by RubyL



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bodyguard, Brothels, Canon-Typical Violence, Changing POV, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kage Responsibilities, Kankurou Is a Good Bro, Mild Action, Mild Angst, Post-War, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Village Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyL/pseuds/RubyL
Summary: Since the Kazekage is the most important person in the village, everyone agrees that he needs to be protected. Except for Gaara.So giving him the illusion of free will, his siblings chose Shina. A bodyguard disguised as a maid, so no one's going to suspect anything. Mostly because she is really bad at her job. Both of them.But maybe that is okay.Because at least she wants to protect her boss more than anything.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Kazekage's maid

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and my story was originally written in Hungarian.  
Please, if you notice any errors, let me know!

_Meeting room_

The three of them were looking at the girl in front of the huge window who was observing the people on the street. She was so excited that she even forgot the reason why she was there.  
“Are you sure about her?” the man turned to face Kankurou after taking his gaze off from the newcomer. “She doesn’t seem to be special.”  
“That’s the point,” Kankurou claimed as he folded his arms. “She is so average that Gaara will never suspect anything.” 

Baki made a small grimace but he stopped resisting. They all knew that the Kazekage needed a responsible bodyguard as soon as possible. But Baki didn’t really expect _this_ when he sent Kankurou and Temari to find someone who could keep an eye on the Kazekage.  
_Maybe an ANBU would have been a better choice…_  
He was prepared for many things, but he was still shocked by the young and seemingly not too smart girl. 

And that plan…was ridiculous.  
They knew that Gaara was able to protect himself but at the same time, they wanted to prevent a disaster. The Kazekage was kidnapped once before and nobody wanted it to happen again.  
Then and there, Gaara couldn’t beat the Akatsuki and even if the organisation was disbanded and the war was over, now they wanted to ensure their leader’s safety. They needed their Kazekage more than ever, since the village suffered great damages from the war and the restoration hasn’t finished yet. And unfortunately, Sunagakure’s enemies knew that as well.  
Usually in cases like this they hired special bodyguards to protect the leaders even if after all they were unnecessary. But Gaara was different than the previous Kazekages.  
He didn’t want to have anyone next to him.  
Baki agreed with Kankurou, they needed to trick their superior to find someone who could look after him, but this was a bit of an overkill…

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered.  
“She can do it,” Temari claimed with a small smile on her face. “Her master assured us that the girl will be perfect for the task.”  
“And her abilities would be useful for Gaara in case of an attack” Kankurou added. He was extremely pride of himself for finding the perfect bodyguard. And in his opinion his plan was genius as well, and the fact that even Temari liked the idea made him pleased. “But… do you really think this could work?”  
“It has to,” Temari nodded. “Gaara already decided against hiring a bodyguard. Let him think that he doesn’t have to.”  
“He’ll hire a maid instead,” Kankurou grinned.

Shina on the other hand, didn’t care about the people standing behind her, she didn’t even hear their words. She just wanted to see the huge, colourful village under the window. She was hyped about her new job because she had never thought that she would work in a place like this. She was sure that there will be some obstacles, but she didn’t want to think about them. Why should she worry in advance? She’ll cross that bridge when she gets there.  
Besides, her task didn’t seem to be too difficult…

_The Kazekage’s Office_

Gaara stood in front of the window gazing at the village that was the same since his birth: the sandstone houses, the narrow streets didn’t change at all – but people actually did…  
Even if Sunagakure wasn’t a battlefield during the war, their losses were inapprehensible. They lost countless lives and he couldn’t undo this; he couldn’t resurrect their fallen comrades even if he desperately wanted to. Those people sacrificed themselves to save the future of their loved ones. They were brave and heroic… and Gaara will always see their faces and hear their screams in his nightmares.  
He didn’t want to think about those people who died in front of his eyes because he had to concentrate on his task. He had to focus on those people who were alive. They were the future of Sunagakure. And Gaara wanted to protect the village and console the mourning ones who put their trust in him. He was the Kazekage after all. 

Someone knocked on the door, so he took his gaze off the village and turned towards the entrance.  
“Come in.”  
It wasn’t surprising to see his siblings, but he had no idea why they would visit him this time.  
“Am I disturbing you?” Temari asked him cautiously. She didn’t want to mess up their plan with a bad timing.  
“No,” Gaara shook his head. “What do you want?”

“We have a surprise for you,” Kankurou began though he had to admit, he couldn’t wait to see his brother’s reaction.  
“Surprise? What for?” Gaara frowned.  
“For you!” Kankurou replied. He was disappointed by his brother’s utter disinterest. Maybe it’s because of his tragical past. Otherwise why wouldn’t he love surprises?  
Gaara, on the other hand, couldn’t understand the other’s excitement.

That was the moment when Temari realised that she had to take charge of this conversation, so she turned towards her younger brother with a small smile on her face.  
“You seem to be overworked nowdays, and this is why we decided to help you out a bit…”  
“How? Would you like to take my place while I’m sleeping? It’s not necessary, I don’t sleep well.”  
“No!” She already regretted her decision to talk instead of Kankurou. “I was thinking about the chores.”

“So… you would like to clean the house,” Gaara murmured, but he wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question. It was strange… When did his sister decide to give up her work to stay at home?  
“Hell no!” she resisted in horror. “We hired a maid for you.”  
For a few moments, all of them remained silent, but then Gaara groaned:  
“You did what?!”

“Okay, maybe you are not pleased with this… yet,” Kankurou tried to save the situation. He wanted to highlight the benefits of their idea. “Just think about it! It will feel good to return home to a clean house, and there will be someone who can cook dinner, do the laundry and you won’t have to do anything for the household.”  
“I never did,” Gaara interrupted. “Why did you hire that maid for _me_?”  
“We would let you pay,” Temari blinked at him hoping for the best. This could work.

She noticed that Gaara tried to buy everything for the three of them. They didn’t question him, because they knew the reason behind his act: he wanted to compensate for his behaviour in the past.  
“You always get us in trouble,” Gaara sighed as a sign of agreement. He didn’t want to argue with his siblings especially if they have already hired someone (without his permission). “Where is the maid?”  
“I’ll call her in,” Kankurou grinned as he hurried out of the room.

“That girl will be a great help, you’ll see” Temari continued in the meantime. “You can bring her to your office, you can send her to do the shopping, she can tidy up the old closets and…”  
“That’s enough,” Gaara interrupted her with a tired wave. “You already promised her the job, right? I won’t send her away if you made a promise…”  
Temari felt relieved, but she just kept smiling. She succeeded in convincing his brother, so everything was going according to plan.

When Kankurou returned, they both turned towards the door. The girl at the entrance was average: her light brown hair was tied at the back, so her slightly tanned face could be seen well. Her green eyes were gleaming as her lips curved in a gentle smile.  
Shina looked around in excitement – first of all she observed the huge antique closets near the wall, then her gaze wandered to the desk in front of the enormous windows. She seemed to be counting the heavy books on the bookcase when she finally noticed Gaara. To their surprise, she didn’t really care about him.  
“Where is that Kazekage?” she frowned as she looked around again. “You said that you would introduce me to him.”

Kankurou groaned at the same time his sister did, but he forced a smile.  
“He is the Kazekage,” she pointed at his brother who wasn’t impressed at all. “You’ll work for him.”  
Her eyes widened in surprise.  
“What?! Is the Kazekage _that_ young? I thought that he was old. You know, with a beard, a cane and joint pain… stuff like that.”  
“She mistakes me for the Tsuchikage, I guess,” Gaara noted, but at least he gave no sign of being offended. 

“He is the Kazekage,” Kankurou stated, but now he started to think that he should have given more details to the girl before introducing her. “Gaara, she will be your maid.”  
“Fine.”  
The girl felt that she didn’t impress her superior, so she decided to fix her previous mistake.  
“I’m so so sorry for the misunderstanding, Kazekage-sama!” she bowed low. “I didn’t want to offend you, but I know that the lack of knowledge is not an excuse.”

When Gaara sighed and waved again, his siblings felt relief.  
“Her name is Shina Yagi” Kankurou continued the introduction.  
“Fine,” Gaara commented, but he seemed indifferent.  
The others couldn’t do anything against his attitude, so they led Shina out of the office. She was still shocked by the age of her new boss. 

When Gaara was finally on his own he just sat down. He couldn’t understand his siblings, and he was sure that this was another problem in his life. After a few minutes of silent thinking he reminded himself to his duties. He had to care about his village, nothing else.

**Shina**

I have never seen a house like this before, at least not from the inside. The furniture was simple, and the only decorations were those few photos that were hanging on the wall, but I was still amazed by the kitchen and the bathroom. I couldn’t cook, but I looked at the cupboards and shelves, I observed the stove and the fridge… and the microwave.  
And the bathroom was even more amazing, because it had everything I ever dreamed about. The huge corner bathtub, the mirror, the sink and the toilet… these objects represented the luxury that I have never experienced. 

I travelled from village to village in my whole life, so the best bathrooms I have ever seen were the dirty ones of the inns where we spent a few nights. Temari probably didn’t understand my excitement, but she allowed me to use everything in the house. I got my own bedroom as well, and even if it was tiny, it was much better than the rooms of the inns.  
“Don’t forget your real task,” Kankurou reminded me while he raised his eyebrows as I admired the bathtub. “From tomorrow morning you will have to be with Gaara no matter what. And you should look after him in the night as well. De doesn’t really sleep, but if he does, he can’t protect himself.”

“Don’t be afraid, I can handle it,” I promised him. “A lot of my comrades work as noblemen’s bodyguards.”  
And I’m the luckiest from all of us. None of my master’s pupils have ever worked as the Kazekage’s bodyguard.  
“For now, your only task will be to play your role, but keep your eyes open,” Kankurou continued. “If Gaara finds out that you’re not a maid, he’ll fire you immediately and then you won’t see this bathtub again.” 

“I’ll be a perfect maid, I promise!”  
“Fine. We trust you, so don’t screw it up,” he smiled at me.  
“I won’t.”  
Okay, I have never tried to do chores before, but how difficult could it be? And my main task was to protect the Kazekage, not to clean his house. 

It was still so strange that a young boy like him could become the Kazekage… He should be only a few years older than me. I thought that I’ll have to work with an old man, but he was different. Maybe if he was older, he would be a little kinder.  
“I have some things to do,” Kankurou stated a little later. “If you have any questions, Temari is in her room, right?”  
“I’ll be okay,” I assured him.

I didn’t mind being alone for a bit, because I this allowed me to discover the house in my own pace. Of course, my favourite place was still the bathroom and the kitchen, but now I found other objects as well, like the washing machine and the garbage can. If I want to be an authentic maid, I’ll have to use these things…  
In the living room I looked at the photos, but I couldn’t recover any further information from them. I could recognise only Temari and Kankurou as children, but I haven’t found the Kazekage. 

When I got bored, I decided to check the bedrooms as well. I didn’t want to bother Temari, so I started with the other two. In Kankurou’s room I found something huge and terrifying that made me panic at first, but then I realised that it was a puppet. I knew that he used puppets during combats, but I couldn’t understand why he brought them in his room.  
I left his room to enter the Kazekage’s. I didn’t find anything special in here for the first sight, but then I noticed a photo on his desk. It was the portrait of a young, smiling woman – I saw her picture in the living room too. 

As I took my gaze off the woman, I stepped to the window to check the view from here. Unfortunately, it wasn’t special at all.  
I turned away from the window just to face the opening door and the entering Kazekage.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I was just looking around, Kazekage-sama” I apologized. “I didn’t touch anything.”

He just frowned and for a few moments I thought that he won’t say a word. Then he stepped to a basket full of clothes.  
“This is the laundry” he stated. “I hope that you’ll wash these tomorrow.”  
“Of course,” I nodded. “Can I do anything for you?”  
“No.”  
“All right. I’ll leave you alone…”

Before I could move, I noticed Temari stepping in the room.  
“You should show her your bin as well,” she noted, so the Kazekage pointed under his desk.  
“Thank you” I nodded again. So now I know where he keeps his laundry and rubbish, great. I took a step towards the door, when he finally decided to open his mouth.  
“Is this your first time in Sunagakure? I saw you looking at the village from the window.”

“No” I turned to face him. “I visited the village once, when I was younger, but I don’t have many memories from that day.”  
“No?” Temari echoed.  
“No,” I shook my head. “The only thing I can remember is that there was a psycho kid who killed people with sand and then he turned into a huge monster.”  
As I told my story to them, the Kazekage hit his head against the wall, and Temari forced herself to smile weakly.  
“Did I say anything wrong…?” I asked them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
